


Bad Ideas End Predictably

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, robo gore, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailcutter and Megatron learn the hard way that it's not the best idea to stick a spike in someone filled with space bridges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ideas End Predictably

“Harder! Faster!”

Megatron threw his helm back against the berth and arched his body into Trailcutter’s frame. In return Trailcutter grasped his berth partner’s hips harder and picked up the tempo of his thrusts, hammering into Megatron’s slick valve. 

Megatron gasped, frame shuddering with the overload that was nearly upon him. “Deeper! I’m almost there.”

Megatron could feel the nodes lining his valve light up and ache from the constant friction, it was delicious but there was still one untouched. His ceiling node had yet escaped Trailcutter’s ruthless thrusts, seeming either to be too far in or Trailcutter was holding back. Knowing the length of his lovers spike he knew it was the latter and that frustrated him to no end. Why would Trailcutter hold out on him like that? Was it just to see the former warlord turn into a wanton mess? 

“Don’t you dare hold back. When I said I wanted your spike, I meant all of it!”

Trailcutter gave him a lopsided grin and gathered Megatron’s thighs up in his servos. “Why didn’t you just say that’s what you wanted?”

Trailcutter drew back until only the tip of his spike remained inside and with one fast thrust hilted himself inside his Megatron.

“What? That didn’t feel right,” gasped Megatron as he lifted his helm from the berth.

He couldn’t feel part of Trailcutter’s spike at all, like it had just disappeared before it had reached the back of his valve. He looked up at Trailcutter and felt his energon run cold. Trailcutter’s face was twisted in pain and he was biting his lip as if trying to contain a scream. 

“Trailcutter? What wrong?”

In a quick move Trailcutter shoved himself off Megatron and the problem was instantly apparent. Energon pooled on the berth as the severed spike gushed from its main line.

“I’ll call Ratchet! Just keep pressure on it.”

Trailcutter whimpered as he curled into a ball, but followed Megatron’s instructions and clutched his bleeding spike.

“Ratchet, this is Megatron! We need you in my hab suite right away, there’s been an accident.”

“On my way. What’s wrong?”

Megatron shuffled about before looking at Trailcutter sobbing on the berth.

“There was an accident while interfacing and Trailcutter lost part of his spike.”

“WHAT?! DID YOU BITE IT OFF?!”

“No, of course not,” snapped Megatron, feeling the energon rush to his faceplates. “I think it’s my space bridge situation. I think there’s one at the back of my valve.”

The responding cackle of laughter was so loud it made Megatron’s helm ring. “And you’ve only just discovered this now? Didn’t you ever use false spikes?”

Megatron vented deeply, feeling more embarrassed by the second. “I did, but I just thought they were shorter than I remembered and couldn’t figure out why they couldn’t reach my ceiling node.”

That time Megatron shut off his comm. line, as the laughter grew so violent that it sounded like Ratchet was near hyperventilating. He really didn’t need that right then.

He walked over to the berth and put a servo on Trailcutter’s trembling shoulder. Spike injuries weren’t life threatening, unless untreated for a prolonged period of time, but that did nothing to alleviate Megatron’s guilt. 

“Trailcutter, I am so sorry about this. If it makes you feel better I can ask Ratchet to give you a bigger spike when he repairs it.”

“It doesn’t matter,” growled Trailcutter between grit denta. “I’m never going to stick my spike in you ever again.”

“I’ll just suck your spike then, you always enjoy that.”

“I’m not sticking my spike in any part of you ever again. All orifices! Valve, waste pipe and intake.”

Megatron fidgeted and almost slid off the berth, it was so slick with enrgon.

“That’s fine, I understand. It’s enough trauma for one life time.”

“I still love you though.”

“As do I, Trailcutter,” sighed Megatron as he waited for Ratchet to arrive.


End file.
